


Wasting

by cellecelle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellecelle/pseuds/cellecelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译作品备份<br/>原作者：ElenaT<br/>原作地址： http://archiveofourown.org/works/739295/chapters/1376233</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739295) by [ElenaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaT/pseuds/ElenaT). 



第一章

 

他们怎会走到这一步？就在此时此地，世界的尽头。格朗泰尔猛灌了一大口红酒，使劲咽下上涌到喉咙口的胆汁，把沾尘的酒瓶咣当一声放到桌上。他坐的凳子扎得屁股生疼，不管怎么说，它几乎不占什么空间。在咖啡馆里，他总是形单影只。

他还该做些什么呢。这就是世界的末日，格朗泰尔可以从手中紧握的酒杯中看清这一点，他的嘴角浮上一丝微笑。自顾自笑出了声，但笑声里毫无幽默的成分，然后他又开始低头痛饮。红酒将他喉头的苦涩一扫而光。也许如果他继续狂饮下去，那种刺痛，那些在他眼中和脑海里感受到的沉重压力，终将会消失。

他们怎么会走到这一步？

咖啡馆外，人们狂乱地奔走喧嚣，以频死时的疯狂劲。没错，因为死神即将来临。这个想法，如此熟悉，以及随之而来的冷酷真相，他仍未做好心理准备，他仍感到五脏六腑都在绞痛，所以他再次举起了酒瓶。就在那里，你，快回来。他厌恶地把酒瓶狠狠扔回桌上，伸手撸了下脏脏的头发，徒劳地想要拂开额前的散发。最后还是放弃了，他将脸埋进双掌之间。

他们怎么会走到这一步？不......他清楚他们怎么走到这一步。那是他。他的勇士，他的天使，他的阿波罗。

安灼拉。

他朝窗边瞥了一眼，仿佛只要想法就能把那个男人召唤到他身边。运气不佳。他没法看到他，至少不是从这个角度。但他就在那里。在所有人的前面。和所有其他人在一起。

等待死亡。

格朗泰尔突然咽下了一声呜咽，可那不仅仅是呜咽。他的身体猛然抽搐了一下，他伸出手，苍白的手指紧紧握住红酒瓶，毫不犹豫地灌进喉咙。随便发生点什么，让这一切停止。拜托了，任何事。这个举止显然错了——他又一次在喉头感受到了那种苦涩，干呕的感觉，他咳嗽起来，把酒溅的到处都是，他努力咽下呕吐感，但意识到那已不可避免，他伸手想抓住一扇窗户，一扇门，一个酒桶。任何东西，见鬼。

在他胃里的闸门崩溃前，他摸索着打开了百叶窗，刚好倒出喝下的所有饮料及其他慷慨的胃容物。他可怜又无助地干呕着，不由自主地佝偻着躯体，完全失去了控制。赞美仁慈的上帝，大部分呕吐物都吐到了窗外。光那种想法就让他再次干呕起来。

最终，风暴掠过，格朗泰尔萎靡地靠到墙边，滑落到地板上。他只感到精疲力尽，烂醉如泥，浑身肮脏不堪。他的喉咙生痛，好像在灼烧。身后一堆呕吐物，多半衣服上也有，看在上帝份上，他的舌尖上也能尝到那味道。还能选择哪条路呢。他仰头靠在墙上，缓缓闭上双眼。结束了。失败了。还能走哪条路呢，只有等待死亡。在他的神思游弋在醉酒后的恍惚和昏昏入睡之间，时间失去了一丝意义。

突然间，一个声音唤醒了他。

“格朗泰尔!”

他猛地笔直坐了起来——或者说，至少他试图坐起身来——他的躯体不听使唤。尽管，是那个声音。好比久旱逢雨的花草。他能感觉到血液在体内沸腾，肌肉努力想重新振作起来。关键词：努力。实际上，他仍无力地蜷缩在墙边，双腿岔开。他慢慢张开眼睛，视野模糊。

安灼拉。

正是天使本人，上帝塑造的血肉之躯，诸如此类的形容词，正站在门口。有那么一瞬间，他看上去如梦似幻——背浴着照进过道的阳光，光线在他的金色卷发上闪烁，肩膀在红色外套下挺得笔直。他只是那么。。。美，仅仅这一个想法就足以想让格朗泰尔再次抽泣了。

“格朗泰尔!” 这次语气又不同了。炽热的。

格朗泰尔的眼睛逐渐适应了光线，他看到了安灼拉的脸。他的心沉了下去，直沉到胃部。他几乎感到要被迫去抓回它。

“我。。。”格朗泰尔开口道，可是安灼拉生气地摇摇头。一副厌恶的表情。他的眼神黝黯。

“我早该明白的。”他唾了一口，全身的线条都愤怒地绷直。

格朗泰尔颤抖了。他清楚自己现在看上去什么样子，该死，他一定感觉到了，倒在墙角，满身都是呕吐物，醉得一塌糊涂。他想要道歉，在这个人面前把自己藏起来，这个浑身都在发光的男人看穿了他。他太想了。可是他一开口就倒了下去。

“有什么关系？我们都要死了。你要死了。你已经抛弃了你的生命。为了什么呢？”

他语气里蕴含的恶毒连自己都吓了一跳。站在门口的安灼拉，突然僵住了。他似乎变成了一座雕像，大理石刻成的雕像。僵硬，而完美。然后他朝格朗泰尔走了过来，一举一动充满力量，怒意在流动。他正处于狂怒中。格朗泰尔从未见过他如此生气。

他跪倒在他面前。属于他的天使的脸，他的神祗，离他仅数寸之遥。他能看到厌恶，愤怒，还有别的什么，冰冷，憎恶，比之他曾在安灼拉眼里看过的任何神情都要更多。他涨红了脸，既愤怒又冰冷。太可怕了。这吓倒了他。

安灼拉抓住他的双肩，粗鲁地摇他，一次，两次，以致他的脑袋好像断了骨头一样来回弹动，狠狠砸到墙上。

“那为何要留下？”他厉声质问，星星点点的唾液溅到了格朗泰尔的脸上。他颤抖不已，“滚开。我们正在。。。革命的关键关头。。。”他呛了一下，“。。。你却烂醉如泥，吐得身上到处都是。滚开。诅咒上帝。。。在我的身边。。。是你。”他气急败坏地喊道，再次摇晃着格朗泰尔，故意把他撞向墙壁，但是对方突然爆发出了一阵蛮力，伸手捉住了红色衣袖。

“我要留下。”格朗泰尔困难地说道，每一个字都粗糙得像砂纸，就像糖浆在他的嘴里流淌。安灼拉呆住了——他乘机伸出另一条胳膊搂住了他的肩膀。

“我他妈才不关心你的理想。”他唾了一口，感觉到安灼拉在他的手臂下僵住了。“我也不在乎它。”

“那你为什么在这里？！”金发男子几乎在咆哮了。他的脸色狂乱而愤怒。泪水从他的眼角涔涔而下，他的身体仍然僵硬，呆在原处一动不动。对格朗泰尔来说，就在那一刻，他不再是高高在上的神祗了。只是个普通男人。。。不。。。不。。。甚至还算不上男人。只是一个男孩。一个傻乎乎的学生。想要改变世界。却无法逾越重重障碍。充满恐惧，即将赴死。头发蓬乱，脏兮兮的，满是油腻。他的脸同样肮脏，还有割伤，以及其他天知道的什么东西。他红色的外套也沾上了污物，被磨损过。

他一点都不像阿波罗了。。。被齑碾回凡尘俗世。他一点都不像阿波罗了。。。他是伊卡洛斯。飞得离太阳太近，结果蜡做的翅膀被融化。他掉下了天空。但在那一刻，格朗泰尔别无他求。

他抽泣着，紧紧攫住安灼拉，倾身向前。他滑下墙壁，笔直地投向他，绝望地抓住他，拥紧对方的肩膀，死死地把唇贴上安灼拉的，或者说，他试图那么做，他全身的重量都压到了对方身上。格朗泰尔感到对方坚硬牙齿的啮咬，安灼拉绷紧了身体，甚至当他全身都瘫倒在他身上时也是如此。格朗泰尔急切地摸索着对方，紧握，爱抚着对方，所有的一切，任何地方。努力想要展示给对方看，想让对方明白他的感受。。。那些他无法启齿的话。。。他紧闭双目，但没有关系，因为安灼拉明白了，他在回吻，漫长而又短暂的一刻，之后。。。

有什么东西尖锐地击倒了他，他的躯体往后倒去，晕头转向。他倏地睁开眼睛。安灼拉又打了他。把他朝后推到墙上，直到他仓促地跪稳身体。

格朗泰尔感到心碎成了碎片，他抬头仰望站在面前的男人，不是神，只是凡人，然后，他看到了安灼拉的脸皱到了一起，泪水盈睫，如果他的心会说话，那此刻一定会为之哀恸痛哭。

安灼拉颤抖着，表情无法捉摸地盯着自己的脚尖。即使格朗泰尔此刻正跪倒在地，从这个角度望上去，他看起来也显得如此瘦弱，不再是个勇士，只是个普通男人。。。甚至连男人也不是，只是个大学生。害怕，迷惘。“不。”他突然说到，然后更加确定了，“不。”他点点头，似乎要在嘴里使这个词更加坚定。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔急躁地叫到。他不知道该说什么。

他的勇士转过头去，将脸蛋藏进稍长的金发中，遮住了阳光。几乎就像慢镜头一样，嘲讽着格朗泰尔，好让他清清楚楚地看到安灼拉回头时的每一丝肌肉，每一个细小的动作。就在门口。离他而去。迎接死亡。格朗泰尔模模糊糊地感到他的脸颊上，刚被安灼拉揍过的地方开始隐隐作痛。但和他内心深处撕裂般的痛苦相比，那根本不值一提。

“安灼拉。”他乞求着。红色的身影停下了，意味深长的一瞬间。格朗泰尔感到自己无法呼吸了。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉开口道，拒绝转过身来。“滚开。走吧。”他的语调里早已失去了之前的恶意——他也疲惫不堪了。他的身体微微颤抖——格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉的肩膀稍稍垮了下，而后他大步离去，打开门。一瞬间，阳光潮水般涌进了陈旧的咖啡馆，将他的身影笼入其中。

格朗泰尔不知道是自己的错觉，还是安灼拉确实在离开时擦拭了眼角？门又轻轻关上了，门铃兴高采烈地响了下，他所能做的只有抬头抵在墙上，注视着安灼拉红色的外套从沾满尘土的窗边消失。

格朗泰尔颤巍巍地抬手抹了下右脸，感到方才安灼拉痛揍过的地方火辣辣地作痛。他惊讶地发现自己的双颊早已湿透。他甚至都没有意识到自己哭过。而一旦他意识到了，就再也无法克制住了。他斜靠在墙边，绝望地呜咽起来，肆无忌惮的，自从他还是个婴儿来，还没如此在公众场合痛哭过。他怎会落到这一步？此时此地，就在世界的尽头？

上帝。上帝。安灼拉。上帝。

他的思绪条件反射似地落到瓶里剩下的一点红酒上，但伴随着一股冰冷陌生的无助感，格朗泰尔清楚，即使是酒也帮不上忙了。眼下痛饮又有什么益处呢？他的心已经碎了。他的阿波罗即将面对死亡。他哽咽着，把双膝抱到胸口，双手捂住了脸。

脸颊就像着了火。他感到脑子里有什么生物正蠢蠢欲动想要爬出来。他的眼皮沉重，感觉像被灌了铅——他阖上了双眼。口中干涩，充斥着呕吐的酸涩。唯一的好处是他堵塞的鼻子避免了他闻到自己现在的味道。但这个念头也没给他带来多少安慰。

格朗泰尔睡不着——他的痛苦太深，无法安稳地入睡。相反，他的思绪开始飘浮。你会思索什么呢，就在此时此地，在世界的末日？

当然是好事了。

格朗泰尔想到的是安灼拉。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 

 

关于第一次的记忆，他早已在脑海里回顾了一遍又一遍，直到它们柔滑顺畅如抛光后的卵石——如今他可以轻而易举地调出那段回忆。

如果他们的结局注定如此粗野狂暴，那他们的初次近乎痛苦也合乎情理了。

当时他们都醉了。。。不。。。是格朗泰尔醉了，对他来说如同呼吸一样自然的状态。安灼拉，安灼拉只是醉意朦胧。那些日子里，安灼拉偶尔也会失去自控力；那些日子里，革命的概念和神圣的祖国还仅仅停留在高尚的理想层面上，而非具体实在的计划，死亡也尚未出现在地平线上。

他们还只是普通的大学生，从考试中逃脱，享受夜晚的放纵，在一家老旧的酒吧里，老得和现在这家没什么区别，而那只是个开始。安灼拉就像燃烧的火焰，激情澎湃，当他谈论那些事时，他的眼睛，他的头发，神彩熠熠，整个人都在发亮，格朗泰尔对此毫不在意，但他被对方眼中的热情吸引住了，止不住地说，“对对，”还有“嗯嗯”，以及“当然了。”或者和他争辩，那样更好，因为安灼拉愿意为自己的理想而辩，还会变得气鼓鼓，安灼拉会说个不停，点更多的红酒，接着继续高谈阔论，上帝啊，他是如此美丽，如此激情洋溢，如此富有活力。

格朗泰尔早就清楚，即便在那些日子里，他就想要他了，或者说爱他，或以他自己的方式，可是这是。。。这是。。。。生命，他的激情之火。他的阿波罗。因为酒的缘故，安灼拉两颊发红，语速越来越快，吐字越来越含糊，神经质地狂饮，动不动就和人干杯。格朗泰尔被深深迷住了，他几乎没留心自己的杯子。那就够了，靠近那个令人着迷的生命体就足够了。其他的ABC之友们逐渐告退，离开了咖啡馆，两两三三的，有些还拉着个姑娘，最后只剩下了格朗泰尔和安灼拉。

但那就是一切发生的起点。

“民众会被唤醒！”安灼拉在一场华丽的独白后如此宣称，虽然当时只有格朗泰尔一个听众了。他双颊生晕，将酒杯狠狠砸到地上，推倒了桌子以示强调。酒汁和玻璃四处飞溅。“革命者”被粗鲁地“请”出了酒馆，摇摇晃晃驱赶到了街上。

当格朗泰尔自愿提供他自己的公寓时，其实并无它意——对他来说，只要看到这个浑身发光的男人就已足够——他对此心满意足，就像花朵沐浴在灿烂千阳下。他的大脑令人愉悦得嗡嗡作响，安灼拉看上去又如此赏心悦目。

在他的公寓发生的事也大同小异。房间很宽敞——床，书架，桌子，椅子。安灼拉醉得东倒西歪，连短短几步路——从椅子到床的距离——也无法办到。他仍然激情澎湃，满心感激拥有这么一个细心体贴的听众。格朗泰尔源源不断斟上的红酒从他的手里泼了出来——他偶尔喝上几口，一会儿清醒一会儿迷糊，一个劲地向他永不疲倦的听众诉说自己的计划。

格朗泰尔躺在床上凝视着他。最后，安灼拉加入了他，坐到他身边。

“可是格朗泰尔。。。”他在格朗泰尔耳边呢喃着，伸手环住了他。他的脸颊绯红，肌肤因为出汗而显得光滑，绝对是因为醉酒和流汗导致的。

而格朗泰尔，在那一刻，觉得那是发生在自己生命里最美好的事。

“格朗泰尔。。。”安灼拉又试了一次，靠得更近了。也许太近了。呼吸暧昧地吐在另一个男人的耳边。格朗泰尔早已被酒精弄得浑身发暖，感到自己快要烧起来了。“帕提亚（拉丁语：祖国）。。。民众会站起来的。。。我知道。。。我知道他们会的。我们所需要做的就是点燃。。。点燃。。。点燃火焰。” 他短暂地打了个嗝，更坚决地靠到了格朗泰尔身上，热烈地盯着他，“其他人会帮忙。而你。格朗泰尔。你。。。我不知道你是什么做成的。。。如果我们可以——”打嗝“改变愤世嫉俗者。。。”安灼拉说不下去了，他稍微侧转了一下身子，伸手抓住了格朗泰尔的手。他的脸现在靠得太近了。双目半阖，嘴唇微张。

格朗泰尔的回应是亲吻他。时机刚刚好——但是，他仍被自己的胆量吓住了，自己也觉得讶异，竟然双手捧住了安灼拉的后脑，似乎他们早有默契。甚至比那更和谐，因为安灼拉，在长长的犹豫之后，回吻了他，毫无章法，笨拙异常。格朗泰尔想要大笑——酒醒后的安灼拉对那事会如何考虑？他居然还有时间去想这个，带着一丝迷惑——安灼拉居然从未做过这事！——然后他抓住了对方，胳膊，外套，任何东西，他感到安灼拉的手指粗鲁地抓着他的头发，迫使他向前倒去。他能在对方的嘴里尝到红酒的味道，他感到如此灼热，也许自己会爆炸也说不定。

事情进展得飞快。他爬到安灼拉上方，虽然两人的嘴唇仍然胶合在一起，但后者正使劲想脱下他的衣服。格朗泰尔打开他的手，毫无效果地胡乱摸索着对方的外套，安灼拉咬了他——格朗泰尔吃痛惊叫，不过很快金发美人的嘴又粘到了他的唇上，堵住了他的声音，他再次充满柔情地亲吻对方，放弃解开安灼拉外套的念头，相反把注意力转移到对方的腰带上。

没几分钟，他就成功地解开了腰带，飞速拽下对方的长裤，握住了分身。安灼拉早已硬了起来，当格朗泰尔爱抚他时，他颤抖着呻吟，试图弓起臀部，他再次粗暴地抓住格朗泰尔的头发，用让人发疼的力气抓住他的脑袋。

他真他妈太美了，双颊嫣红，长裤被褪到膝盖处。眼眸幽深而湿润。格朗泰尔勃起的分身正痛苦地顶着他的裤子。他把安灼拉推回床上，无视对方生气地声音，跪倒在对方的双膝之间，将对方的分身含入嘴里。安灼拉在格朗泰尔的控制下战栗着——格朗泰尔用一只手摸索着解开自己的裤扣，他的另一只手仍然被牢牢占据着。他并不十分配合，不过安灼拉也没有明智到哪里去，他的头往后仰去，双目紧闭，气息不均地喘息着。

终于！他自由了。他匆忙地脱下长裤和内裤，放开了安灼拉的分身，转而凶狠地亲吻他。安灼拉发出了一声夹杂着抗议和惊异的声音，但格朗泰尔用手掌抚摩着他的勃起，让他呻吟起来。

“你想不想要。。。？”他呢喃道，安灼拉狂乱地点头，之后发生的一切都显得含糊不清。。。他们亲吻。。。他再次尝试解开安灼拉的衬衫，可仅仅扯开了纽扣。。。最后，安灼拉的手终于找到了格朗泰尔的勃起。。。格朗泰尔正在亲吻他的颈脖。。。而后把他翻过身去。。。滑进他的体内。。。安灼拉痛苦地喊出了声，这让格朗泰尔感觉就像有人正用刀捅进他的脑袋，他想着，不，停下，可是安灼拉却在说“别停” ，至少他正用唇形这么说，除非他正在对别人说话。他开始移动，开始操安灼拉，视野里除了灼热，紧致以及闪耀的群星外，什么也感觉不到，他身下的神祗发出的呜咽也逐渐停止，转而为不规则的喘息声。

他一只手死死攫住安灼拉的外套，另一只手则拉扯着一把金色卷发，上帝，这是。。。这是。。。，安灼拉在他身下扭动着，放肆地呻吟，贴着他挪动身子。他能感到安灼拉在他身下达到了高潮，发出了带着喘息的刺耳哭叫，却被他被死死摁在其上的床垫模糊了声音。

这让他兴奋到了极点——结束得太快了，格朗泰尔就像被子弹击中那样瘫软了下来，倒在安灼拉的背上。他就那样躺了一会，鼻子埋在安灼拉的颈后。他可以闻到汗水，酒精，还有头发上的些许肥皂味。他能感到身下人急促的呼吸，有一下没一下地爱抚着对方，眼皮如同灌了铅一样沉重。

我的阿波罗。我的勇士。他短促地想着，亲吻着身下修长的颈脖，之后沉入了梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

如果按照格朗泰尔的行事方式，他们会一起醒来，睡意朦胧，仍然残留着宿醉的后遗症，但他们会在日光下亲吻，倾吐对彼此的爱意，很可能会再来上一发，但会格外温柔，动作缓慢。到了那时，他们就会成为一对情人！在朗朗晴天下约会，一起野餐，在小餐馆共饮，并肩在市场上漫步，对着彼此朗诵诗篇。他盼望着那一切。他渴望着安灼拉，急切地渴求着他。

可事实并非如此。与爱抚和亲吻正相反，他醒来的时候，刺眼的阳光正毫无阻拦地射进他的双眼。他脑袋痛得就像被老虎钳夹过。屋内充满了来自性和酒精的酸涩味道。

安灼拉早已离去。

他本无意上安灼拉就像上个婊子一样，甚至不想把他剥光，粗暴地对待他，他们都醉得不像话，迫不及待。格朗泰尔认定，他搞砸一切的原因，就在他永无止尽，常年保存在他那堆烂摊子旁的酒瓶中。他多半夺取了安灼拉童贞的事实也让他忐忑不安。当然，格朗泰尔没有证据，但是那人从未谈论过任何女人（更不用说男人了！），哪怕闲暇时也没有，还有他接吻的方式，好像他不知道该如何使用他的嘴。。。

酒精没什么帮助，事实上从来帮不上忙，可当他不借酒消愁的时候，更多烦人的思绪会浮上心头。如果安灼拉不想要他怎么办？他当时早已酩酊大醉。。。格朗泰尔是否占了他的便宜？他是否。。。？那个单词固执地浮上来，一次又一次，他使劲全力想要拂开那个想法。格朗泰尔从来不愿用那种方式伤害别人，更别说对他的阿波罗了。。。从不。。。

格朗泰尔痛恨自己。

他绝望地想要去解释，恳求原谅，但是安灼拉小心翼翼地躲着他。格朗泰尔仍然能在咖啡馆，或图书馆见到他，偶尔独自待着，更多时候和其他人在一起，一旦他的视线接触到他，他就会离开，格朗特尔得到的奖赏则是金发的背影，低头直奔出门，或者上楼，或躲进后面的房间。

格朗泰尔没有一次去追过他。他早已感觉自己像个掠食者了。他不关心革命，只在意安灼拉，而今这两个都拒绝了他。ABC之友们，因为首领对他古怪的迁就而容忍他，对他本人也没有兴趣。他试图沉浸学业里（虽然身边还搁着不止一个酒瓶）。自从那事发生后，他一周里就醉了大概3次，按照格朗泰尔经典的容忍度，这似乎说明了什么问题。

日子缓慢地流逝，数周时间就在忙碌中过去了。

他像个疯子一样作画，丝毫不奇怪他的画布上画的是什么：安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉。他挺直的鼻子，他的卷发。甚至普通如风景写生课也能转到安灼拉身上——天空是他蓝色的双眸，树木是他修长的手指。就像疯魔一样。简直疯了。

哪怕是抽象派艺术，他发誓他也能看到安灼拉。他很可能要发疯了。因为这事，或因为酒精。格朗泰尔肆无忌惮地痛饮，毫无节制，迫切而绝望。他确信自己很快就会溺死其中——为了那件事，或者呕吐至死，但无论哪样，似乎都远比独自苦思冥想更受欢迎。

那一天，当事情发生时夜色已深——结局不祥地若隐若现，格朗泰尔独自一人留在他和其他几个学生分享的工作室里，疯狂地作画。他满脸通红，浑身冒汗，远不止有点微醺——一瓶苦艾酒正躺在他的调色板边，他一晚上都没离开过它。酒精再也没法发挥作用了。他N次退后查看自己的作品，被松节油浸湿的手梳理着脏脏的投发，额头上的皱纹更深了。

他叹息了一声，几乎快完工了。只要再过几小时就行，也许到时他能安心睡上一会。他拿起酒瓶灌了一口，大脑快要开始走神，他对自己扮了个鬼脸，以战壕里的士兵拥有的坚定意志，将注意力转回到自己的画作上。他的脑袋有些迷糊，眼睛红肿发痛，不过他清楚自己能够完成这副画。

“格朗泰尔?”

画家几乎惊跳起来，他扔下了画笔，依稀听到它清脆地摔到了地上。他猛转回身，动作之快几乎摔倒。吃惊的下巴快掉下来了。

安灼拉正站在工作室门口。他穿着很简朴——白领衬衫，袖子卷到手肘处，黑色宽松长裤。他缓缓打量着房间——四处散落的画布和半成品，在格朗泰尔占据的空间稍微多停留了片刻，那些以他本人为模特的画作简直就像高音喇叭一样宣读着证据。最后，他的眼神近乎随意的，期待地望向格朗泰尔，就好像他受邀而来似的。他看上去太棒了。他看上去如此。。。干净。是的，格朗泰尔心存偏见，还喝了不少酒，但安灼拉似乎淡淡地发着光，正把灿烂的阳光带入阴暗的工作室。

格朗泰尔无法移动。他无法开口。他无法呼吸。他沉醉于对方的出现，就好像久旱的植物。他的眼镜灼痛。他傻乎乎地感到自己像要哭出声来，他太清楚自己现在的样子了：脏兮兮的，胡子拉碴，浑身发散出松节油和酒精的气味，浑身上下都沾上了颜料。像团狗屎。而他的天使正站在面前。他好像。。。好像。。。

“我。。。我”格朗泰尔嘶哑地说到。他的嗓音听上去古怪，因饮酒而显得粗糙嘶哑，喉头哽咽。“安灼拉。。。我想。。。道歉。。。为我所做的事。”这就是他的大脑在如此短促的时间内所能想到的最佳措辞。他早已在诅咒自己的愚蠢了。为了那一夜以及之后的持续发昏。他一直在画安灼拉，那也是事实。一遍又一遍。有些画并不十分明显——风景画，抽象派习作，不过总有足够的因素（诸如金发的男子，骄傲而严厉）蕴含在内，足以引发猜疑。

格朗泰尔感觉自己污秽不堪。他清楚安灼拉肯定会对他感到反感并转身离开。眼下，他正谨慎地注视着格朗泰尔的作品，缓慢检查每一幅画，最后眼睛回到格朗泰尔站立处的那幅巨大画作上。他扬起了眉毛，虽然脸上其余部分仍然看不出什么表情。上帝啊。

他的脸色缓和了下来。“格朗泰尔，这些都是你画的？”他问道，语气近乎温柔。从他嘴里听到，绝对可以算是外语了，格朗泰尔突然想要为自己辩护。

“别嘲笑我。”他短促地回答，弯腰捡起他的画笔，期待可以避开对方的视线。

“格朗泰尔，你知道我干嘛要来这里？”又来了。那种古怪的温柔语气。格朗泰尔可以对天发誓，他的小心脏就在此时此刻碎成了渣渣。

“来看一个疯子？来搞清楚我已经毁了你，与此同时也彻底毁了我自己？”格朗泰尔粗声粗气地回答。他的眼眶盈满了泪水，安灼拉的身影开始变得模糊。过去几个礼拜里，他在脑海里重排了无数次眼下这个场面，向安灼拉道歉，眼下他完全搞砸了。他太累了，感觉迟钝，该死的，安灼拉如此美好，而格朗泰尔又如此令人厌恶。

他用双手捧住脸，羞愧不已，手中仍然愚蠢地紧抓着画笔。“我必须决定该怎么做。”安灼拉开口道。他听到了脚步声，确信无疑安灼拉已经离去，这个想法让他的心头刺痛不已。短短片刻后，有双手覆在了他的手上。

“格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔。看着我。看着我。”安灼拉坚持道，双手用力往下，迫使另一个男人抬头与他的目光对视。他的脸在面前有些漂浮不定。上帝。他是。。。他就是他。他记得自己叫他阿波罗，这个名字将永远挥之不去——怎会不是呢，那样美好的形象，蔚蓝的眼眸，金色的卷发？

格朗泰尔在从面前的男人面前溜走，以及向前拥抱他的念头之间挣扎着，这让他脚像生根一样钉在原处。突然，安灼拉的手抚过了他的面颊，这让他受惊之下猛然睁开了眼。这是他的想象，还是对方眼中确有朦胧暧昧的神情？

“你是不是在喝酒，”安灼拉说到，尽管是个问句，但显然不是个问题。格朗泰尔努力憋住不放声大笑。哦，他是否在喝酒，妙极了。安灼拉在门外就绝对能闻到苦艾酒的气味了。格朗泰尔毫无疑问地让自己身处困境中了。

搁在他脸颊上的手烫得就像炙烤。他毫无幽默感地嗤笑起来。“自从我伤害你后就喝到现在。”话刚出口，格朗泰尔就恨不得狠狠踹下自己——安灼拉的眼睛瞪得更大了，手从脸颊上滑了下去。他缓缓闭上双眼，不想见到自己下句话带来的后果，嘴巴却不受控制地开口道，“就像我对你的爱一样，我宁可忘记你，希望你也能忘记我以及我对你造成的痛苦。”

他听到尖锐的吸气声。“你醉了！看着我。”安灼拉慢慢地说。

格朗泰尔倔强地紧闭双目。“我没喝醉。可我希望我醉了。否则生活就没法忍受。”他用力摇摇头，这动作让他有点头晕目眩，失去了中心，但是安灼拉拉住了他的外套前襟。

安灼拉嘀咕了一声，然后吻上了他。

格朗泰尔睁开眼，一旦视线变得清晰，他立刻看清了眼前的一切——安灼拉挺直的鼻尖正触碰着他的脸颊，干燥而温暖的唇正紧贴着他的。安灼拉的眼睛紧紧闭着。

他不知道自己的双手该摆在哪个位置——它们正紧握成拳贴在身体两侧。他也不知道该如何摆放他的脸，安灼拉很快注意到了这一切，他退开了身体。格朗泰尔的心沉了下去。

金发的男子脸色绯红，看上去几乎带着点羞怯，那是格朗泰尔从未在他脸上看过的神色。

“有什么不对劲吗？”他问道，在开口的同时面部表情也在发生变化——他又一次变身为阿波罗，残余的红晕是方才一切留下的唯一证据。

“你为什么要吻我？”

“我不想听你再说下去。”他的眼神中带着股狂热。

格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地换了个姿势。“我说的都是真话。”他语气不稳，在安灼拉的注视下觉得有些不安。他们靠得太近了，仅仅站在原地，他就几乎蹭到了对方。他坚决地盯着地板，哪怕他感到安灼拉的视线像要灼穿他，持续不断地散发出一波波热量来。“我理解你干嘛要这么折磨我。为我对你所做的事，我永远也不会原谅自己。我不能——”

他的下颚被人抓住，粗暴地将他转了过来，强迫他直视安灼拉的眼睛——狂野，充满激情。“我再也不想听下去了。”安灼拉凑近来，又一次吻住了他。充满力道的，他的手抓紧了格朗泰尔的下巴，似乎他也许想试图逃跑。

这个吻与刚才那个迥然不同——不再纯真——而是充满饥渴，急切的。格朗泰尔挣脱了开来，短促地反对，“安灼拉，什么——”

“我做好决定了。”安灼拉喃喃自语着，在他开口想争论时又一次吻住了他。

格朗泰尔惊讶地发现自己正在回吻对方，就好像自动导航一般。他举起手搂住了安灼拉——一只手在他颈后，另一只往上拥住了他的背。安灼拉靠着他，肌肤泛红，格朗泰尔能够感到他的勃起正紧贴着自己的大腿。他们朝后移动，安灼拉推搡着倒在他身上，亲吻着他，利用每一个机会抚摸他。格朗泰尔浑身发抖，努力想要稳住身子，他的大脑费劲地思索着，上帝啊。我在干什么？他在干什么？我对他做了什么？最后，他总算推开了安灼拉，想要反对，想要拒绝，想追问理由，任何理由都行，但与之相反，他叛逆的嘴里却吐出了这些词，“沙发，在工作室里，就在那边。。。”

安灼拉在他脖子上咬了一下，推着他倒在破烂磨损的情侣椅上。格朗泰尔剧烈运行的大脑居然还有时间思索有什么幽会地点会如此脏乱破旧，以及万一有人进来撞见他们怎么办。之后他就被推倒在沙发上，安灼拉正趴在他身上，眼神炽热，有那么一小会，他见到的只有安灼拉，没有任何其他念头，只看到他的嘴，他的双手，他的身体，对格朗泰尔来说没什么问题——安灼拉猛烈地吻他，充满柔情蜜意，丝毫不介意在他舌尖上尝到的酒精味。

他不知道自己在做什么——格朗泰尔只觉得自己完全迷失了，就好像身处大海中。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，似乎房间都在颤抖，他无助地躺在那里，安灼拉在他的怀里就像灼烧一样，紧贴着他的身体。他的嘴比他的肌肤还要炽热，格朗泰尔的颜料蹭到了安灼拉身上，弄脏了他的白衬衫，哦，上帝。

安灼拉的双手胡乱地摸索着他的臀部，努力想要脱掉他的裤子，而格朗泰尔解开了安灼拉的白衬衫，毫无顾忌地扯掉扣子，他的裤子不知怎么搞的就褪了下去，现在两人都半裸着身子，他的手掌抚弄着安灼拉的分身，而安灼拉正试图想要抓住他。。。确实抓住了他。。。彼此摩擦并不那么舒服，但感觉却妙不可言，上帝在上，如果现在有谁闯进来——安灼拉的嘴正凑近他的耳边说到“上我。。。拜托。”但格朗泰尔清楚他不可能憋到那么久，此外，他已经醉得无法行事了，所以他加快了节奏，靠在对方身上扭动，短暂地停顿，往手上吐了口唾沫，努力想要盯着安灼拉的脸，老天，这比世界上任何事都要美妙。。。金钱抑或酒精，任何事，他眼睛往后转动的方式，嘴唇微启的模样，以及他在说。。。哦。。。。哦。。。当他高潮时，狠狠咬住格朗泰尔的肩膀，粗声喘息着，这正是让格朗泰尔越过巅峰的暗示，伴随着一声半途而止的喘息。

安灼拉倒在他身上，全身软弱无力，汗水淋漓，气息粗重，眼睛和嘴巴都张得大大的。格朗泰尔的脑袋有些晕乎，即是来自酒醉的后遗症，也因为一贯伴随高潮而来的疲惫感。他伸手环住了安灼拉，把他抱到自己胸前。他能感觉到对方正在凝视他，但他不知道该对对方说点什么，他的大脑也找不到什么办法，所以只好盯着天花板。很快这么做就令他难受不已，因为视野逐渐晃动起来，他阖上双眼，更紧地搂住了身上的男人。时间静静地流逝了一会儿。幸福的片刻，几分钟。。。几小时。。。几天。。。。寂静无声，他逐渐滑进了梦乡。

“格朗泰尔”

“格朗泰尔”

“格朗泰尔！你睡着了吗?”

有只手轻轻抚弄着他的面庞，他不情愿地拉回思绪，缓缓睁开眼睛。安灼拉就在那里，俯视着他，表情有点生气。他的头发从脸上垂落下来，面色仍有几分嫣红。颜料在他身上留下了污迹。这或许是格朗泰尔见过的最美的景象了，突然给了他勇气。

他从安灼拉背后抽回一只手，用拇指轻轻抚弄着对方的脸颊，“我的阿波罗。”他喃喃自语道，“再也没有比你更可爱的事物了。全世界的黄金加一起也不能。。。也无法。。。与你相比。。。”他笨拙地卷起安灼拉的一缕金发，有些尴尬地轻拍着他的面颊，犹豫不决着。他刚真那么说了？上帝啊，他真是个白痴。

“奇迹从未消失过——愤世嫉俗者也会倾吐诗歌了！”安灼拉惊讶地回答，微笑起来。格朗泰尔的心脏几乎要跳离了胸腔。

他又一次闭上眼睛——注视安灼拉就好比直接仰望太阳。“我很抱歉。。。为上一次。。。你喝醉了，我不该——”

“格朗泰尔。别，如果按照这个逻辑，我才该道歉。你现在醉了，不是吗？”

“不。。。”他呢喃着，靠在沙发上无助地摇头。感觉就像有上百磅那么沉重。他能感到眼皮下有泪水渗出，他并不以此为傲，不对，他深感羞愧，但那无助于事。

“格朗泰尔，看着我。睁开眼睛，见鬼。”

他心不甘情不愿地服从了，安灼拉审视着他，有些犹豫，然后在他额角吻了一下。“我们以后再谈这个。你醉了，我带你回家。”

如释重负的感觉，还有些其他更美好的感觉，难以描述的感觉，直击他的心底（“我们！我带你回家！”），格朗泰尔明白自己突然间正笑得像个傻瓜。安灼拉显然注意到了，他轻笑了起来，几乎像在嗤笑，随后小心翼翼地从格朗泰尔身上爬了下来。

格朗泰尔没有动弹，只是注视着安灼拉有些小题大做地用衬衫下摆使劲擦洗自己，重新整理好衣衫，他陶醉在呈现于眼前的美景里——对方的双腿，臀部。。。光滑平坦的胸腹。。。他舔了下嘴唇，几乎没有意识到自己的嘴巴发干。一分钟前，他还昏昏欲睡。。。而眼下。。。

“你不打算穿衣服吗？”金发男子唐突地问到，有些尴尬地移开了视线，接着开始系上衬衫，动作缓慢而且过分细致。格朗泰尔略带惊奇地注视着他修长手指的移动。他的衬衫，脸上，颈上都留下了颜料的斑点。格朗泰尔甚至能看到某些指痕——哪里被握住过，被紧紧抓过，被爱抚过。是他的手。他几乎难以置信那是自己留下的痕迹。

“格朗泰尔。”

听到自己的名字，他猛然清醒过来，挣扎着坐起身来，拉上裤子，摸索着衬衫。他并没有费多少力就找到了，可他的手指缓慢无力而且笨拙，还是安灼拉匆匆忙忙地帮他扣上扣子。格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，体会着他的指尖碰触到他腹部的感觉。安灼拉帮他套上外套，扶他站好。

他的手掌在格朗泰尔背后显得如此温暖（他怎么能做到呢？他有点奇怪）。

“我的公寓离这里不远。”安灼拉说道。他带头走向门口。当他行动时，似乎地球都突然开始倾斜旋转。

也许我醉了，格朗泰尔这么想着，自顾自地笑了起来。老笑话——在跳下酒吧高脚凳前，你会感觉良好。他把注意力从自己的双脚上挪开，集中到安灼拉安静的背影上。他靠得如此之近，甚至触手可及，他的胳膊环绕着他的脖子，安灼拉的胳膊放在他背后。他仍然是阿波罗——骄傲，严厉，美丽，哪怕是此时此刻。尤其是此时此刻。

这一定是个梦，突然间，他冒上这个念头，有些后悔。

至少这是个美梦。

他们行路的时候，格朗泰尔几乎没有意识到周遭的环境，甚至忘了自己双脚的步伐，只是一步接一步超前，他的注意力完全集中在安灼拉身上。他雪白的面孔上有块黑色的颜料污迹。格朗泰尔清楚天空是蓝色的，美酒则是上帝赐予人类的礼物，如果他从放大的酒杯下看，那个模式正和他指尖的纹路相得益彰。

对于那个夜晚，他记得的不多。上楼。倒在床上。在此期间，他的眼睛只顾注视着他的阿波罗面庞上的一点污迹。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

格朗泰尔醒来时，强烈如碎冰锥的阳光正笔直射进他的眼睛。他呻吟了一声，拉起毯子盖住了脑袋。。。他觉得手里毯子的质地有些陌生。

这不是他的床。

等等。

他直挺挺坐起身来，四处张望，这才想起自己身在何处。虽然这是安灼拉的公寓，主人却不见踪影。这房间和格朗泰尔自己的区别不大——只是更宽敞些，没错，没那么粗陋，不过布置了相同的基本家具——床，桌子，书架和椅子。唯一的区别是阳光可以通过好几扇窗户直射进来（格朗泰尔的房间只有一扇窗可以做到），以及书架上，大桌上摆满了数量巨大的零零散散的书本，文稿还有书写工具。

他等了片刻，猜测安灼拉会不会出现，然后下床。快速搜寻了下公寓后，他确定了安灼拉显然不在这里（很糟），还有格朗泰尔的宿醉，虽然很快演变成剧烈的头痛，却没怎么让他难熬（很好）。

只是，等他回到床上坐好，才注意到床头柜边的桌上摆着水壶和杯子。下面压着张小纸条，简单写着：

很快回来。

格朗泰尔给自己倒了杯水（水壶是满的），坐回床上等着。他有些紧张地用手指梳理头发，拉好衣服，感觉特别不自然，特别慌乱。他想要离开，而不是盯着水壶。他没等多久——第三杯水才喝了半杯，他就听到开门声，安灼拉走了进来。

安灼拉已经梳理完毕，换好衣服——看上去绝对是焕然一新。他手里提着几个包裹，放到桌上的时候，冲格朗泰尔慢慢展开了一个微笑。格朗泰尔被他迷住了，他知道自己在傻瞪着对方，但却无力做任何其他动作。安灼拉打破了沉默。

“你还在这里。”

“你还有别的期待吗？”

“我不知道我在期待什么。”争锋相对的回答。安灼拉扭过脸，改换了话题。“你喜欢甜食吗，格朗泰尔？我给我们俩买了些巧克力面包。”

格朗泰尔感到蝴蝶在他的腹部飞舞——因为对方的姿势，也因为想到了分享食物。他鼓起勇气，下床站到安灼拉身边。

“昨晚。”他犹豫着开口道，然后鼓足勇气，“昨晚不是个梦。”

“不是。”安灼拉说到，回头注视着他。

“昨晚也不是个错误？”这个问题令人痛苦，格朗泰尔明白自己听上去有多可怜。安灼拉低头看看自己的手，抬头小心翼翼地注视着他，然后开了口，语气仍然坚定。

“是的。”

格朗泰尔盯着他，眼珠都快鼓出来了，最后笨拙地挤出几句话来。

“你一定得知道。。。我的感情千真万确。我会追随你到世界尽头。”我的阿波罗，他想要这么加一句，或者更多，但是安灼拉打破了他们之间的距离，上前吻他，他们吻着又回到了床上，顺道卸去彼此的衣物，这一次他一定要按正确的方式来。

“我能——”他刚启口，安灼拉就不停地点头，亲吻着他，这一次他们动作慢了很多，不过感觉却更好，格朗泰尔教给安灼拉如何安放他的手，他的嘴，他们一起移动，忘了时间，迷失在这张床上，革命仅仅成了微风里的低语，他们只是俩个大学生而已。格朗泰尔缓慢地动作着，谨慎行事，直至最后他把安灼拉按在身下，一边疯狂地吻他，一边迅速地插入他的体内。安灼拉放纵地在他身下小声呻吟着，他几乎快要呜咽了，双腿缠绕在他的腰间，将他拉得更近。

事后，安灼拉平躺在床上，闭口无言，只是紧盯着天花板，他的眉毛上还挂着汗珠，唇边有一丝微笑。格朗泰尔躺在他身边，心满意足，在脑海里回味着眼下的一刻，就像珍惜大师画作一样宝贝着，一个默默无语的安灼拉就像日蚀或彗星一样罕见，更不用提让他说不出话的人正是自己，也许这辈子都不会再有第二次。

他伸手锊过一缕金色卷发，亲吻着属于他的勇士的鬓角，无法抑制地裂开嘴笑了起来。“来吧，我的朋友，这就是热情。”

“现在我理解所有那些诗人谈论的话题了。。。”安灼拉慢慢说到，视线仍然没有离开屋顶，又过了片刻，他转向格朗泰尔。他恢复了原先的神态——再次变回了阿波罗，洋溢着同样的激情——只不过，这一次，那种激情仅仅针对格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔的心脏想要爆炸了。他自己都觉得奇怪居然没有炸开。他吻着安灼拉——这一次吻在了唇上。他的身体餍足于此时此刻，对于接吻的艺术，他仍然有说不完的话。他可以一直亲吻对方直到天荒地老。安灼拉，毫不奇怪的，具有超强的学习能力。他们并不赶时间。时间悄无声息地流逝。他的头痛早已抛到了脑后。糕点也被忘记得干干净净。

那之后，非常晚之后，安灼拉抬头诅咒一下，抱怨着自己还有堂课要上。虽然格朗泰尔竭力反对，他仍然不想翘课，从另一个男人的怀里挣扎着脱身，下床匆忙地往身上套衣服。

“你身上还有颜料印痕。”格朗泰尔说到，坐起身来，兴趣浓厚地注视着他穿衣。

“我肯定，那都是你的错。”安灼拉冷静地回答，一边熟练地扣上扣子，调整好领口。

格朗泰尔稍稍皱了皱眉，带点责怪的意思。“等等。”他爬下床，赤裸着身体站到安灼拉面前，没有错过金发男子轻微的吸气声。他把手指放进嘴里弄湿，然后按到安灼拉的下颚上，果断地来回涂抹着，直到污迹消失。

“现在好了。”他呼出了一口气。

仅仅在那时，格朗泰尔才发觉他们的脸凑得如此之近。安灼拉眼中的光彩，还有他微启的口中发出急促的呼吸声。这让他下腹发热。

他没费多少思考就把双手埋进了对方的头发里，搜寻对方的嘴唇激烈地吻他。好长一会，他们纠缠在一起，然后安灼拉挣脱了开来，双手用力推开格朗泰尔，后者正使劲往前想要继续吻他。

“我还有课。”安灼拉抗议着。他的脸色绯红，但语气仍然很稳定，“今晚来Musain咖啡馆。别喝醉。”他尖锐地加了一句。

“你对我的期望太高了。”格朗泰尔回答道。

“你在浪费自己的生命。”安灼拉反驳，瞬间又换上了严厉的神色。他收拾起书本，头也不回地离去，留下格朗泰尔独自一人待在他的公寓里。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

他信守了诺言——第一次干干净净，清爽如小雏菊般地出现在咖啡馆里，会议期间只啜了几杯红酒。安灼拉飞快地瞥过他几次，但大部分时间都忙着和咖啡馆里的其他人讨论。格朗泰尔承认，他觉得整个进程有点无聊——他喝醉时情况会有意思得多——不过他满足于凝视着安灼拉跺着脚，兴高采烈地和彭眉胥，古费拉克说笑。后两位都注意到了他的变化，开始存心捉弄他。

最后，安灼拉来到他的桌旁，“格朗泰尔，说话呀。”

“我们的酒鬼竟然循规蹈矩了！看看他——神智清醒还洗过澡了！毫无疑问，他总算找到个能忍受他那张丑脸的情妇了！给这家伙来上一杯，我付钱。”康飞拉克哈哈大笑，使了个眼色。他刚好接了格朗泰尔的班，喝得醉意熏人。

安灼拉冲他的朋友微微皱了皱眉，但没有说什么，他只是过来抓住格朗泰尔的上臂，把他拖出了房间。就算隔着一层衣袖，格朗泰尔也能感觉到他手掌的热度，时至今日，这热度仍让他感到战栗。安灼拉拉着他走到进街边最近的小巷里，终于放开了他。天色很暗，他无法看清对方的脸色。

“我不想被人偷听到。”他很快地解释道，“你没喝醉吧？”

“差不多。”格朗泰尔安静地回答，这种鬼鬼祟祟的举动让他感到有点不舒服。安灼拉叹了口气，突然吻上了他，几乎是凶猛的，在格朗泰尔反应过来之前就退了开去。

“我可以在你嘴里尝到红酒的味道。不过和其他夜晚相比，确实没醉。”安灼拉说。他的声音里含着一丝笑意。格朗泰尔无法抑制地微笑起来，惊讶于自己的好运。忽然，安灼拉把什么东西塞到他手里。是把钥匙。

“我的公寓。”安灼拉继续说。昏暗的夜色下，他脸上的表情无从辨认。“如果你现在过去，我会和你在那里碰头。不会很久的。如果。。。如果那就是你想。。。”他加了一句，语气中清楚地带着疑问。格朗泰尔肯定他脸红了。。。必须是的。他咒骂着黑漆漆的夜色，把钥匙放进口袋。

“是的。”格朗泰尔回答，突然兴奋起来，裤子变得紧绷。他搂过安灼拉，拥住他开始另一个吻。他俩的鼻子撞到了一块，可当两人的唇贴到一起时，那感觉却又如此激烈，火热而且迫不及待。他被朝后推去——他感到紧贴后背的砖墙冰冷入骨，而靠在身前的安灼拉却又如此炽热。

“是的。”格朗泰尔在接吻间隙喃喃自语，一只手滑到安灼拉身后搂住他的臀部，把他拉得更近，另一只手则探进了他的衬衫。“是的。”

安灼拉轻声地呻吟——被格朗泰尔的嘴唇给堵在了喉咙口，紧紧依着他碾磨起来。

该死的，我想就在这里上他，格朗泰尔飞快地转过了这个念头，他开始摸索着安灼拉的腰带。这似乎唤醒了安灼拉体内的某种意识，他突然僵直了身子。。。然后扭开脸，呼吸急促。

“不要。。。别在这里。”

格朗泰尔的手缩了回去，尽管如此，他仍不忘在对方的颈上挑逗似地啄上几口。安灼拉在他的抚摩下哆嗦着，接着抽开了身子。他希望自己能看得更清楚些——小巷里所有的光线能提供的也只是一个模糊的剪影。

安灼拉握了下他的手。努力维持着正常的语调，“现在就走吧。我不会很久。”

格朗泰尔微笑起来，“如你所愿，阿波罗。”

这就是他们之间新建关系的明证了，安灼拉并没有因为这个称呼斥责他——格朗泰尔清楚他痛恨那个名称。相反，他只是摇了摇头。

真遗憾，在黑暗里什么都看不清楚，格朗泰尔想着。

“走吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

这种状态没有维持多久。

在格朗泰尔犬儒派的内心深处，他清楚它无法持久，但他想要相信任何与自己信念背道而驰的想法。

刚开始，一切充满了幸福喜悦。他们的关系迅速演变成了一种固定模式。格朗泰尔晚上会在咖啡馆和安灼拉及其他朋友会面，他一贯如此，而更多的夜晚，他会在床上见到安灼拉。

最初，他理解他们要慎重行事，但随着时间的推移，几个星期之后，安灼拉仍然不想在公众场合，当着朋友们的面承认他的身份，那感觉就像往他肚子上狠狠揍了一拳。他所能抱的最大期待，只是匆匆一瞥，而安灼拉，永远像个政治家，只会时不时朝他投来视线。

尽管安灼拉享受谨慎行事的假象，但其他人并非傻瓜，格朗泰尔清楚他们相互间传递意味深长的眼色，谈话时偶尔爆发出的狂笑，还有古费拉克无聊的惊讶感。他才不在乎——但他明白安灼拉在乎。他又开始痛饮了，更加变本加厉，想要淹没内心深处的不满足感——酗酒带来了另一个不曾预期的后果——安灼拉会公开训斥他，在他表现得特别吵闹无礼时，会把他赶出咖啡馆。

对此格朗泰尔有种孩子气的情结——受人关注总比没人关注强，从那之后，他的举止日益恶劣。他还找到了另一个痛饮的理由——革命正在酝酿中。那是切切实实的，且正在进行中。也许他在所有的会议中都灌得酩酊大醉，对会议主题毫不关心，还通常制造噪音，但无可否认的是，武器弹药开始逐渐在安灼拉的公寓里堆积起来，在后屋里，慷慨激昂的演讲出现在光天化日之下，在大街上，还有具体详细的计划，他们甚至谈到了街垒。

对于性的新奇感逐渐从安灼拉身上消失，与做爱后满心愉悦的静静安躺不同，眼下他的新爱好是在格朗泰尔耳边低语着革命，民众的起义，中产阶级的垮台。再也没有饥饿。再也没有痛苦。他会拥住他谈论这些事——革命，祖国，毫无倦意，喋喋不休，这让格朗泰尔的心脏和脑袋同时作痛。安灼拉谈论那些的方式，就好像在谈论一个情人。

如果你怀里已经有一个情人了，那干嘛还要谈论另一个呢？有一晚，他想要尖叫，苦艾酒严重影响着他的身体和头脑，安灼拉在他耳边，那是祖国，帕提亚。有些时候，他会吻住他，让他闭嘴。其他时候，他会努力让自己入睡，然而无论安灼拉何时关注到他，他都不感到满足。

他并没有公开宣布自己正在和安灼拉恋爱，他恐惧那样会毁掉他俩间努力维持的危险关系，不管那是种怎样的关系。和他交谈，爱抚他，哪怕仅仅是片刻时光。。。那就是他拥有的全部，如果那就是他所能得到的全部。。。好吧。。。即使如此，安灼拉也绝无可能不明白。格朗泰尔清楚安灼拉并没有同样的感觉——否则为何他要在朋友们面前保密？格朗泰尔愿意把安灼拉置于任何事任何人之上。他清楚安灼拉绝不会做同样的事。

所有这一切他都能忍受，但他知道更糟的事还在今后，那让他感到万分恐惧。街垒，战斗。。。他明白民众不会站起来帮助他们——或者，就算他们愿意，等到那时候也为时太远。他明白安灼拉难逃一死。他清楚无论自己怎么说怎么做，安灼拉都会义无反顾地飞奔在那条道路上，早已给自己设定好了使命。他正疯狂的，无法回头地爱着那个人。在他们开始约会前就是如此了，而这只能让他心情更差。

格朗泰尔什么都做不了。他明白被踢下安灼拉的床的最快方式就是与他争吵（在他醉得管不住舌头时，他确实和安灼拉就这个问题吵过，不止一两次）。第一次吵架后，他在街上抽泣，在回家的半途中就醉倒在小巷里——事后居然毫发无损，没被抢劫只能说是奇迹了。

他试图避开安灼拉，他试过了，再次回去工作室，但他太软弱太无力了，还疯狂地陷入爱河，诅咒一切吧，最后仅仅过了3天，他就重返咖啡馆了，重新回到安灼拉的公寓，那天深夜，安灼拉将他死死摁在门上，用力地吻他，啃咬他的脖子，轻声道，“你上哪去了，格朗泰尔？”他想幸福地哭出声来，但事实是，他只是用双手拥紧了面前的人。

他迷失了。他彻底迷失了。所以他努力作画。狂饮。上安灼拉。但更多时候还是狂饮。安灼拉没有容忍他的酗酒，如果格朗泰尔做得太过分，他会将他独自留在咖啡馆，或者送去他自己的公寓。

格朗泰尔照常参加会议，但和之前吵闹，易激动脾性远远不同的是，如今他独占一桌，无论安灼拉何时经过他的桌边，他都会大声叹气。他做得太明显了，偶尔会听到人群里爆发出的笑声，可他并不介意。而安灼拉，显然完全没有注意到。 

 

“你干嘛要如此浪费你的生命？”某天晚上，格朗泰尔几乎喝光了酒吧剩下的所有苦艾酒，安灼拉扶着东倒西歪（还得挡开他不老实的双手）的格朗泰尔，送他回自己公寓的路上，这么问过他。“你不是笨蛋。你在贬低你自己。为什么？”

“你的会议太没趣了。”格朗泰尔慢慢说到，斟酌着字眼，他笑得活像个疯子。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉呵斥道，嗓音变得尖锐起来，“这不是开玩笑。那你为什么要留下来？难道你不关心革命？以及民众？我们正努力想要改变这个国家，格朗泰尔。”

“我对那些毫不关心！”格朗泰尔挥舞着双手说到，愚蠢地大笑起来。

“那你干嘛要留下？”对方的语气里仍然带着尖锐的锋芒。

“我留下。”格朗泰尔努力做出简洁的回答。他的舌头有些沉重，甚至比他的双腿还要沉重。他阖上双眼靠到安灼拉身上，任整个世界消失在脑后，直到他被粗鲁地扔到床上。

“晚安，格朗泰尔。”他的声音就好像一把尖刀。

“阿波罗。。。留下。。。”格朗泰尔呻吟到。又笨又可怜，他为此而痛恨自己。他的双眼早已支持不住地闭上了。

他听到安灼拉的叹气声，然后跪倒在他身边。双唇短暂地在他额头印下一吻，有只手摸了下他的头发，然后缩了回去。

“晚安，格朗泰尔。”这一次，语气里失去了尖锐感。

格朗泰尔听到他离开的响动，然后蒙在床垫里哽咽起来，直到他涌上干呕的感觉为止。他吐了很久，然后失去了知觉。

什么都没改变，事情就是如此发展着。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

这几乎就是终点了。

格朗泰尔需要时间。时间是他唯一追逐的东西。他是个艺术家，但仍然需要几年功夫，才能捕捉到安灼拉的头发在清晨阳光下散发着光环般的光芒，或者他有时抛给格朗泰尔的那抹慵懒，宠溺的微笑，那真是相当特别，他确信安灼拉从未对任何人展露过那种微笑。他很美，令人屏息，让人心痛的美丽。哪一种画法才能刻画出他眼中的激情之火，他肩膀挺直的模样，还有锐利的下颚棱角？以及，那些他无法用画笔描绘的呢？比如他的双手似乎生来就是为安灼拉的颈子和头部而度身定制，两副身体彼此完美地契合，就好像他们是从互补的一套模具里打造出来的。这些又如何描画呢？

如果他不想要我的话，我就自沉塞纳河，他断然地下了决心。当夜晚降临，他被允许留在安灼拉的床上，又恰好比对方先醒来的时候，在他被白天驱逐出去之前，这个念头就会浮上脑海。

他的时间快不够了。屋子里堆满了武器弹药。会议上总有股紧张压力。不会等待多久了。

 

某天晚上，格朗泰尔注视着（甚至竭力怂恿 —对此他不会撒谎）马吕斯进来，就爱情的问题和安灼拉争论，后者蛮横地终止了辩论。或者，那多半是个僵局？咖啡馆里的气氛变得古怪——既喜气洋洋又充满伤感——抑或，只有格朗泰尔如此感受。

那夜晚些时候，在他的公寓里，安灼拉和他就像野兽似地做爱，撕扯对方的衣服，除了喘息和喊叫外，没有人开口说话。格朗泰尔很愤怒，而安灼拉则精力惊人。

事后，他们都精疲力竭，格朗泰尔搂着他，俩人躺在了一起，两副躯体完美地契合在一起，汗水淋漓。

“你是说真的吗？”他平静地问到。

“嗯？”安灼拉呢喃着，听上去快要睡着了。

“马吕斯。”格朗泰尔简洁地答到。安灼拉的身子突然变得僵硬，这让他畏缩了一下。

安灼拉伸手握住格朗泰尔的手，让俩人的手指相扣，使劲挤了挤。他什么话都没有说。

他并不需要那样做。

格朗泰尔沉入了梦乡。

 

街垒搭建起来的前一夜，他们最后一次在一起。一切都显得缓慢，充满不真实感。格朗泰尔充分享受着他的时间，吻遍了他所能触及到的安灼拉身上的每一英寸，尽可能地攫取对方对他的关注。谁知道明天会发生什么呢？

安灼拉没有说任何背叛他勇气的话，但是他的动作背叛了他，他允许格朗泰尔留下的事实背叛了他，允许格朗泰尔死死抓紧他的事实背叛了他。

他当晚只饮了两杯酒，这太伤人了，在这种时刻居然如此神智清醒。他绝望地靠在安灼拉身上，紧贴着对方的肌肤，用嘴型描绘出他想说的话。

和我一起逃跑。和我一起逃跑。和我一起逃跑。

比之轻声说出口，他明白得更多，他清楚安灼拉绝对不愿考虑这个可能，但这个念头无法抗拒。

和我一起逃跑。

当格朗泰尔第一次遇到安灼拉，他确信自己正在凝望一个天使。而今他明白了更多——他在仰望一位神祗。一个凡人为何如此愚蠢，去爱上一个神？

安灼拉没有逃跑。而格朗泰尔将追随安灼拉。

 

那个叫艾潘妮的女孩死了。那个叫加夫罗契的男孩死了。格朗泰尔在所有人的脸上见到了领悟的神情，安灼拉的眼中有泪，每一张脸上都是震惊和恐惧——他对此一清二楚，此时此刻，终于。

他去找酒。

所有人都在找酒。

阴云密布的夜晚，咖啡馆内，他们在等待黎明，国民卫队暂时停止了对革命的进攻。从里面望出去，街垒显得如此可怜。他们会怎么想呢？眼下，在街垒后面，他们饮酒，静静地讨论，然而阴郁的气氛使得谈话如此艰难。

但是，他们仍然充满骄傲。他们不会离开。

格朗泰尔找到了安灼拉，凭着他的红色外套，找到他并不难。他独自端坐桌前，啜着一小杯酒，眼睛固执地凝视着远方。他的脸上有些脏。这让格朗泰尔心碎，就在此时此地，见到他这个样子。

“你脸上有些东西。”格朗泰尔平静地说到。

安灼拉动了下，似乎想要站起来，他张开嘴。

“等等！”格朗泰尔反对道，把手指放进嘴里弄湿，然后抹去了安灼拉颧骨上的一块污迹。他疲惫地微笑起来。“现在好了。”

有那么一会儿，安灼拉一言不发，只是瞪着他，然后他的嘴角浮上了一丝微笑，和悲伤的眼神并不匹配。他犹豫着碰了碰格朗泰尔的面庞，然后就让手停留在那里。格朗泰尔用自己的手覆住了他的。

他们就那样待了片刻，庄重地凝视着对方，接着格朗泰尔小心地将对方的手从脸上挪开，亲吻着手掌，缓慢的，深思熟虑的。他在积攒勇气。

“你在浪费你的生命。”格朗泰尔唾了一口。他看到安灼拉眼中升起的愤怒，受伤以及惊讶的表情，看到他张开嘴想要反驳，可是最终，他只是摇了摇头。

那就是他所想要的全部。他转过身，感觉眼泪快要夺眶而出了，他找到一瓶酒，一口气灌下。他能感觉到安灼拉的凝视，严厉而且愤怒，投射在他的后背上。

结束了。

 

周围的一切突然变得悄无声息。这惊醒了格朗泰尔。

他呻吟了一声站起身来 —因为靠在墙边睡，他的脖子酸痛不已。

有那么一瞬间，他沉浸于某种宁静之中——他可以看到咖啡馆窗边的微尘在阳光下飞舞。所有的一切都那么安静，从窗口看出去，街垒上所有的活动都停止了。一切都那么安静，除了楼上传来咔哒一声。

街垒。

安灼拉。

肾上腺素像子弹一样急速地窜上来，格朗泰尔突然警醒过来，抬脚飞奔。安灼拉。

他必须找到他。拜托了，别让他死。求上帝了。他冲上二楼，以前所未有，今后也不会再有的灵活协调冲上二楼。

求你了。  
求求你了。

安灼拉就在这里，骄傲，严厉，阳光在他的金发上形成了一个光环，脸上满是擦痕和污物，但是仍然，他看上去像位天使，一位神祗，但格朗泰尔现在明白了，他只是一个凡人。

国民卫队就在这里，枪口向上，死亡正横亘在他们面前。

在这里，最后进入舞台左边的，是格朗泰尔。愤世嫉俗者，用了4个简短的字，获得了重生。

“你允许吗？”

格朗泰尔还有时间见到安灼拉对他微笑，他眼中的神采，还有足够的时间以微笑回报。还有足够的时间感受对方的手握在他的手上，十指相扣。时间足够了。。。足够听见12支来复枪上膛的声音，足够见到12根手指扣动扳机。

他没有闭上双眼。

他没有放开安灼拉的手。

 

（全文完）


End file.
